


The Wolf and the Bride

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Altered Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, dragon age historical inaccuracies, k10phit, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Evanuris were gods, they were leaders; kings and queens. Powerful beings who ruled over their own people.<br/>Before the Fall of Arlathan, before the banishment of the Evanuris, there was conflict.<br/>Before Fen'Harel, before the wars, there was a wedding.<br/>A talented dreamer and mage, Enasal is set to be married to one of the strongest Elvhen: Solas. This is the story of their marriage from the very beginnings of the end of the ancient elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing two Dragon Age stories at the same time. Why? Because apparently I am a masochist.  
> But I've just completed another play-through and romanced Solas so now I have a lot of unresolved feelings that have somehow formed themselves into this idea.  
> Let's see how this goes, shall we? 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Characters aren't mine but the mistakes are!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> *Edited 14/07/2016 - Removed the part about Enasal having the Vallaslin

  The room is quiet. The chamber Lady Mythal granted Enasal glows; the pale walls reflect the sunlight that shines through the open windows. The young elf watches as the lace curtains dance in the breeze. The chamber is small, merely a waiting room with a couch and a table laden with fruits and wine.   
  It is her wedding day and Enasal has never felt more alone.   
  A century ago, Mythal's Knight, Abelas, came to her with a message: that in a hundred years, she would be bride to the powerful Solas. At the time, it felt like a great honor had been bestowed upon her. Now that the day has come, she feels scared. What makes it worse is that her father had entered _uthenera_ only a few months ago. She fears that he will not return from the slumber. And after being chosen as Solas' bride, she had been taken from her place among June's people. Lady Mythal had taken Enasal to her own temple to ready herself for the powerful marriage. It is a known fact that Mythal and Solas are close friends which is why Mythal opted to take Solas' future wife 'under her wing', so to speak.   
  But now, Enasal stands with her hands trembling in front of her. The pale dress is plain and falls from her shoulders, held by two metal leaf clasps on either shoulder. Her arms are bare save for a single gold band with writings of prosperity, trust, honor and love on her upper right arm. Her dark brown hair is left to fall as it pleases with a small floral head circlet with white blossoms and green leafs.   
  Her breathing is shaky as she thinks about her future husband. She has not seen him before. Only paintings and word of mouth have helped her in creating his image. But the things she has heard of him worry her somewhat. He once was hot-blooded and seen as cocky though time has softened that aspect somewhat. But to what extent? It has also been said that his enjoyment of courtly intrigue verged on the perverse, infatuated with the danger it entails. But Mythal has said differently about him. One to defend the weak, a scholar much more taken with solitude, thoughtful, peaceful and given to take action at the cost of his own health. Once on a path, he does not stray no matter how painful.   
  Enasal is pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of a small spirit, one that has followed her since coming to Mythal's temple. Peace.   
  "It is time?" She asks and her voice wavers. The spirit hums, never once having talked. "Very well." After a deep breath, Enasal follows the spirit. The halls stand empty as they make their way to the ceremony room. She has been there before, but only once. It was to welcome her to the temple and to the people. The altar stood at the base of the largest tree with water channels running at either side. The floor had white and gold mosaics of creatures that sparkled in the right light.   
  Getting closer, Enasal can feel a sudden surge of magic. A strength that is almost suffocating. She falters. The spirit takes notice and drifts close to her. From it's cloud-like form, a small, green swirl drifts closer. It offers her its hand. Enasal lets her fingertips brush the extended hand and feels peaceful, the magic calming down.   
  "Thank you," she says with a smile, feeling some strength come back to her. The spirit hums once more before moving forward. Never straying far from the elf. As they walk, her train of though strays. She still does not know why she was chosen; so many other elves were powerful dreamers and she was no rarity. She does not even know if Solas was the one to chose her. Everyone has been frustratingly vague about it all.   
  Peace hums again once they arrive at the large, ornate doors that lead to the ceremony room. There is another spirit there already. One who is Mythal's dear friend: Wisdom.   
  "Welcome, da'len." It says in a voice that sounds like a flute. Enasal bows in greeting. "Do not fear," it says. "The strength this marriage will create will be for you both. Not for political gain." At first, the meaning does not make sense but Enasal heeds them. It is unwise to ignore such a spirit.   
  "Thank you," she replies softly. Peace hums again but there is a slightly happy ring to it.   
  "Come, they are waiting." Wisdom turns and pushes the doors open without touching them while Peace takes Enasal's hand once more.  
  Inside, there is no crowd. Instead there are eight elves and twelve sentinels. The sentinels stand in their golden armor around the walls. Their hands are clasped in front of them and their heads are bowed with closed eyes. The appear more like statues that beings. The eight that stand before, she knows. There is Elgar'nan with his silver armor and green cape, his eyes as pale as snow. Mythal stands next to him with a kind smile. She wears similar armor to her sentinels but it is fashioned into what resembles a dress. Falon'Din  and Dirthamen stand side by side, wearing similar white armor and placid expressions. Then there is Andruil in her forest green and earthy brown hunting gear. Though she has changed her breast plate for something ostentatious. June is next to her and he smiles minutely at Enasal, pleased that it is one of his own who is to be wed to Solas. Sylaise stands in a beautiful blue gown with flowing sleeves, next to June.   
  And there he stands. Her husband to be. His golden armor is beautifully made and presents him as the powerful being that he is. It takes a moment for to to meet his gaze, fear and nerves making her hesitate. But when she does look at him, there is a hint of sadness in his eyes and something else. But he schools it too quickly for her to make out. But why is he sad, she wonders. Does he not like of her? Does he not actually want to marry her? Before her thoughts can spiral out of control, Peace calms her down with a quiet whisper of a noise. Wisdom carries on forward to stand beside Mythal and Solas.   
  "Da'len," Elgar'nan says and his baritone voice resonates through the large room.   
  "My Lords and Ladies," she greets, dropping to one knee swiftly and bows her head. She does not move, must not, until she is told to do so. What she does not expect is to hear footsteps. The are not close enough for Enasal to see there feet so she waits for them to speak.   
  "There is no need for that," an unfamiliar voice says. She figures that is it is neither Mythal, Elgar'nan, June or Sylaise who speak; she knows their voices. "Please, stand." Enasal raises her head slowly and finds Solas looking down at her. There is that sadness in his eyes again but he smiles kindly. What shocks her is that Solas then holds out his had for her. Cautiously, she takes it and lets him help her up.   
  "Thank you, my lord." Her voice, thankfully, is strong and does not waver. She smiles, partly to be polite and partly because he does not let go of her hand.   
  "There is no need for that either," he says and turns to lead her to the others. "You are to be my wife and my equal. You will call me Solas." Though he does not intend for it to be an order, it feels like one. Enasal nods, realizing just who this elf is. Solas turns his face away too fast for her to see it set itself into stone again.   
  "Come along," Andruil says, wanting to back in the forest, hating the walls surrounding them. "We have work to do!"   
  "Andruil," Sylaise says softly though there is a hint of warning in her tone. But she understands her sister's annoyance. It is an unspoken truth that Andruil has wished to bed Solas as a sort of conquest. One he refuses time and again.   
  "Stand before us," Elgar'nan orders. "You will recite your vows and make your promises."   
  With one last small smile to Peace, she turns to Solas who is already facing her. She knows the words she must say. Has practiced them for a century. It is this part that she knows.   
  Solas speaks first. He promises her protection, companionship, to be her heart forever and to stay by her side. She promises the same and to be his joy after any suffering as her name suggests. That earns her a small smile from him.   
  "We recognize your promises." Mythal says with a pleased grin. "And we recognize your joining and pronounce you wed." And with those words, it is done. Enasal, now married to the great Lord Solas. He brings her hand, the one he has not let go of, up to his lips for a light kiss. But it still feels like a weight to her. He feels her unease as her mind goes a million miles an hour. The others appear to ignore it.   
  "Congratulations, my dears." Mythal says. Elgar'nan agrees with a proud nod. Andruil says nothing but Sylaise smiles. June does too.   
  "Well, now that that's over," Falon'Din begins.   
  "To the feast?" Dirthamen finishes with a grin to match the former's.   
  "Of course," Solas agrees amiably. He lets the other seven go first, keeping Enasal by his side. "You do not have to go, if you do not wish." His words, quiet as they are, startle the woman.   
  "What?"   
  "The feast. Your presence is not required if you do not wish to attend." He smiles kindly but there is still the sadness in his eyes. She wants to ask but is still too scared. Enasal shakes her head.   
  "I will stay. As promised." Solas nods though he is not convinced.   
  "Very well. Come, wife."   
  "Of course." She says though her voice is little more than a whisper. "Husband." 

  The feast is loud. Almost every noble possible is here with their own attendants and families. Seeing this many elves reminds Enasal just how revered her husband is. As if she could ever forget. The crowd merely puts it into perspective. Solas takes her to the head table where the sit beside Elgar'nan and Mythal. Andruil, Sylaise and June share a table to their right, Falon'Din and Dirthamen to their left. The nobles come to say their congratulations, each a variant of the last. Solas is polite and never forgets to thank them and to introduce Enasal as his bride.  
  When the dancing, drinking and singing begin, Enasal falls quiet. Several times, Solas pulls her into conversation about some of the people present. She asks him about his home- their home, he corrects. Even then, the conversation is not long enough as the celebrations continue. Enasal does not expect June to raise from his seat and come stand next to her.   
  "Da'len," he says with a tight smile. "Come, dance with me." Enasal looks to Solas first but he is talking with Mythal. She does not think he will mind.   
  "Of course, my lord." She answers and takes his hand. June leads her into the crowd of dancers and they join the rhythm easily.   
  "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" He asks as he spins her around.   
  "Very much so." And she is. It is not the first time she has danced with Lord June. He was always one to talk to his craftsmen. "I love dancing."   
  "And who doesn't?" June laughs jovially and Enasal cannot help but join in. June makes joke after joke and soon enough, Enasal forgets why she was so scared before. It isn't until Solas appears beside them at the end of a song that she remembers.   
  "Ah, Solas my friend. How are we?"   
  "Fine," he says politely but it is clipped. His eyes are like steel. "I was hoping to dance with  _my_ wife. If you would be so kind." Enasal stands quietly, tying to ignore June's grip on her waist and hand tightening. The craftsman sighs.   
  "Very well, but you'd best make her smile. She's too pretty not to." With a bow, June takes his leave. Enasal hesitates once it is her and Solas on the dance floor.   
  "May I?" He asks with an extended hand which she takes with a nod. Dancing with Solas is not like dancing with June. It is strained but graceful; hesitant but fluid.   
  "Do you not like me dancing with Lord June?" She asks quietly and at first, Enasal thinks that he does not hear her. But his sigh says otherwise.   
  "It is not that. You may dance and have fun. I cannot stop you. It's just..." he doesn't finish and Enasal does not push. They dance till Mythal announces that the festivities are over. There is one final toast to the newlyweds before everyone leaves for bed.   
  The couple bid their goodnight's and Solas leads her from the hall. The hallways are lit with blue fire and only a few servants pass them; each of them bowing. It makes Enasal uncomfortable, she has always been one to bow. But each time, Solas makes sure to stop and say goodnight with a kind smile.   
  They make it to their shared room in little time. The far wall is open with three stone pillars standing with ivory wrapped around them. Long, silk drapes drift in the subtle breeze while moonlight illuminates the room in a soft, dark blue and silver. The bed stands in the middle of the room with four posts holding up lace curtains around it. Enasal can see the rich red sheets and pillows waiting for them... Them. Her and Solas. Man and wife.   
  "You may take the first bath. The bathroom is just through that door on the left," Solas announces as he moves past her. "I must take of this armor. The act is... time consuming, so feel free to take your time." From where she stands, Enasal can see the corner of his mouth curl up.   
  "Thank you." Is all she says before moving to the bathroom.   
  She does not take too long in the bath, but hesitates once she is out. For a moment, she stands by the door and tries to listen for movement. She hears nothing. After a shaky breath, she leaves the bathroom in her cotton night gown. Enasal finds her husband on a couch between the pillars with the moon cascading over him whilst he reads.   
  "The bathroom is free," she states after a moment of watching him. She does not realize that Solas knew she was already there. When he stands, he is wearing a grey tunic and dark pants; all of the pomp and posturing has slipped away and all Enasal sees in front of her is another elf.   
  "My thanks," he answers once the book is set down. "I suggest you do not wait for me. Sleep will be necessary, we leave in the morning to my lands. Your new home." His words trigger a sense of panic in Enasal. She has kept the thought of leaving from her mind. The idea of travelling to an unknown land which she has never seen is unsettling. But she swallows the panic down and endures it; she smiles.   
  "Very well. Goodnight to you."   
  "And to you."   
  She watches him leave. When the door closes behind Solas, a weight falls from her and very quickly, Enasal feels tired. The idea of sleep is so tempting that the elf is already moving towards the bed without thinking. Gently, the lace is gentle against her fingers and the sheets are soft and smell of honey. The stress, worry and fear all ebb into the background as Enasal climbs into bed and sleep takes her.   
  Solas returns later to find his new bride fast asleep. She does not hear him talking to a servant who has snuck into their room, nor does she feel the kiss he presses to her temple before he goes to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. That all happened.  
> My plan (plan? what plan?) for this is to sort of show my idea how and why Solas betrayed the Evanuris, so that doesn't really mean that it's canonical. Just a crazy idea that's going to get really tricky later on. For me, that is.  
> But so far, I hope you've enjoyed this and it is a slow burn so the romance part will take a while to gain momentum. Also, things will take time to be explained, but what's the fun in having everything explained right from the get-go?  
> Anyways, let me know what you think. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A departure and a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter heck yeah!   
> Not much in the way of relationship development but this is still necessary for the plot to be set up!   
> For Solas' home, somehow, I was inspired by ancient Greek houses with the open courtyards, stonework and layout. Just a bit more elfy.   
> I'm crap at describing places and areas so I'll leave it up to your wonderful imagination! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

  Morning comes, and with it, a gentle breeze that stirs Enasal awake. The sheets are soft around her as the last of dreams leave her and the memories of yesterday emerge. A dress. A wedding. A dance. With her magic, Enasal reaches out gently and feels the energy of another behind her before she feels him shift. Waiting, Enasal hears Solas move the covers and she assumes that he is sitting up now.   
  "Good morning, Enasal." He greets gently. His voice is rough around the edges from sleep and a tiny part of Enasal likes it. Too much.   
  "Mm, good morning." She replies, rolling over to look at him but her hair is tangled over her face.   
  "May I?" She hears and hums approvingly. With a steady and light hand, Solas brushes the hair from Enasal's face and finds her bright green eyes. "You are a daughter of the forest," he comments with a kind smile that she does not return. She appears confused.   
  "What do you mean?"   
  "It is nothing," he says and Enasal watches as his face hardens; he closes himself off. "We must ready ourselves. We leave before midday." And with that, Solas leaves the bed and heads to the bathroom. Enasal is left, lying in bed, with her mind racing. She knows where they are destined: to a place she's never been to live with people she's never met and with a husband she's never loved.   
  The reality of the situation sinks slowly in her skin and congregates heavily in her chest. It takes a few deep breaths for Enasal to calm herself before Solas emerges from the bathroom. He steps out in dark leggings and a silver tunic with a high collar. The embroidery and style is simple but the way he wears it exudes command. It takes Enasal a moment to realize that he is speaking to her.   
  "I must speak with Mythal before we depart. Your things have already been moved so please do not worry about that. You may join us in the vestibule when you are ready." He does not wait for her to reply; he bows his head and leaves. At first, Enasal stares at the closed door, confused by his abrupt departure. But she quickly realizes that she has little time to spend getting ready. She does not want to keep them waiting.   
  In the bathroom, Enasal sheds her night dress and submerges herself into the warm water of the large, circle bath. The water is floral scented and it soothes her; there is a whisper of magic in the ripples. She spends longer than she means to in the water and the elf bustles herself into a towel and into the bedroom. There are clothes laid out for her. A grey tunic with gold embroidery around the long cuffs and collar, a pair of black leggings with silver stitching and a dark green jacket with a hood and gold stitching and embroidery of trees along the edges. It is a beautiful design with soft fabric but it is sturdy, she finds. It is so nice, in fact, that she wants to refuse wearing it. But when she slips it on over her tunic, Enasal is loathe to remove it. As soon as she is dressed, Enasal is joined by Peace once again; it shimmers beautifully in the morning sun.   
  "Good morning," Enasal greets happily. It is reassuring to have the spirit around. The spirit hums before holding its 'hand' out for her. Enasal giggles before taking it and following the spirit out of the room. The halls are quiet as sentinels stand guard and servants bow silently at her. Peace calms her each time.   
  As they round the corner, Enasal almost trips over something. A startled cry makes her flail backwards. After a moment, Enasal composes herself and looks down at what had almost tripped her. There is a small child with wide blue eyes and long, curly hair like fire. The child bares the markings of Mythal.   
  "I'm sorry!" The small elf bursts and Enasal realizes that the child is a young boy.   
  "No need for apologies, da'len, I should apologize for almost stepping on you." She smiles as kindly as she can, not wanting to startle the already frazzled boy. "What is your name?" For a second, he does not answer as he stares at the elven woman. There must be something trustworthy in her appearance because he smiles back at her.   
  "Luthial. What's your name?"   
  "My name is Enasal. What are-"   
  "Lady Enasal." A new voice says from behind. The authoritative tone scares Luthial who runs away quickly. Enasal almost calls out to him but Peace is already pulling her back. Standing behind her is one of Mythal's sentinels. His arms are behind his back and his face is placid. "Lady Enasal," the sentinel repeats. "I am Abelas. I have come to escort you to the Vestibule under Lady Mythal's orders."   
  "Oh... very well. Thank you." She feels nervous under his gaze and wants nothing more than to cower. But Abelas nods and turns around before striding off. She almost has to run to keep up with him while Peace floats happily along. The sentinel moves quietly even in his armor. She is so preoccupied with keeping pace that Enasal does not realize their arrival in the Vestibule until Mythal calls out.   
  "Abelas, have you found- oh! Enasal, there you are." Mythal is all bright smiles and soft colours that make her seem other-worldly. "How was your evening, my dear?" She speaks in such a way that Enasal can ignore the innuendo if she chose. She does.   
  "It was pleasant, thank you. And I am grateful for your kindness and hospitality."   
  "Oh please, it's the least I could do. Solas is a dear friend and now I can call you as such."   
  "We are both grateful, old friend." Solas say, cutting in politely for Enasal is not sure of what to say. "But we must be off."   
  "Will we not wait and farewell the others?" Solas and Mythal look at each other for a moment before answering Enasal.   
  "They are late risers," responds Mythal, all airs and graces. "They will understand. And I believe that your husband is anxious to get you home." At that, Enasal blushes but attention is not drawn to the rising blood in her cheeks, it is drawn to Peace. The small spirit, who has not let go of her hand (much to Solas' amusement), hums excitedly.   
  "I believe our friend here wishes to join us." He says with clear amusement in his voice. Enasal quietly thinks on how she enjoys the sound.   
  "I cannot begrudge the young one the desire to leave," Mythal adds. "I hope you will enjoy your time with Solas and Enasal." Peace hums and releases Enasal's hand in favor of moving towards the Eluvian. It says no goodbye before drifting through, the ripples in its wake shining like silver.   
  "Enasal?" She responds to her name by looking back to Solas. His expression is soft and inviting; as is the hand he extends to her. There is a safety about him that she has not noticed before. Her nerves clouding it. She takes his hand without question and instantly feels the heat in her cheeks at the contact.   
  "Safe travels and best wishes to you both," Mythal speaks with such fondness that it makes the younger elven woman a little sad. She smiles while Solas nods.   
  "Thank you," he responds, putting an effort to his words with the meaning falling short on Enasal. But before she can ask, Solas leads her towards the Eluvian that waits for them. On the other side is her new home; her entire future. Her panic must be evident on her face because Solas squeezes her hand. Without Peace, it takes her longer to calm down but still he waits for her.   
  "Sorry," she whispers.   
  "There is no need." Is his response. "Are you ready?" To that, she nods and lets Solas walk through first. She can still feel his hand before she steps through with a deep breath. 

  As always, the world between the Eluvians takes Enasal's breath. The far stretching sky and twisting trees. The magic here toys with her own and Enasal thinks that she could live here for a time. A long time.   
  "It is beautiful here," Solas says by her side. Their hands are still entwined and she is hesitant to let go. So is he, it would seem. "If you will follow me." He takes her along the floating pathways, spirits passing them and Solas greets several. Each time, he introduces Enasal as his wife and each spirit congratulates them. She does not realize it but Solas slowly makes her accustom to the fact of being his wife with this.   
  She watches as he raises pathways, lights the lanterns and talk about the Eluvians they pass. So much knowledge in one mind. But as she listens, she stares. From the shape of his nose to the cut of his jaw; the point of his ears and the curvature of his brow, it is far too easy for her to come to the conclusion that Solas is, indeed, quite handsome. And that the timbre of his voice is distractedly pleasing to her ears. It isn't until Solas repeats her name a third time does she break from her reverie.   
  "Sorry?" There is amusement in his smile at her obvious distraction.   
  "I said that we have arrived." Before them stands an Eluvian, glowing and swirling; waiting for them. It is now, in front of the doorway, that Enasal's nerves kick in. She is reminded that her new home and life is just on the other side. Such a momentous occasion. And yet... everything is calm. The wind barely whispers, the spirits are calm as ever and Solas barely makes a sound. There is no rushing symphonies or warning bells; just a door waiting for two elves.   
  "Very well," she speaks and is quietly surprised by how calm she feels. Enasal doesn't see it, but Solas smiles with pride an admiration. Such a young woman ready to start a new life totally different from before. She doesn't deserve it, someone so kind, he thinks. But he is selfish and takes her through the Eluvian.    
  Solas' dwellings are far more modest than she expect for someone so prestigious. She expect crystal spirals and ostentatious waterfalls with towering trees, much like June's home. But instead, Enasal finds herself in an open courtyard with a few benches, flowers and bushes and grey flat-stones as a walkway. It is a large, square courtyard and is surrounded by the rest of the building. The walls are painted with colorful mosaics depicting forests and animals. The stone columns holding up the awnings are covered in luscious vines and white flowers. The second and third story balconies above have flowers cascading from the crystal railings while the rooftops are darkened wood.   
  "Welcome home," Solas announces. He knows that he is pushing it but Enasal appears too enraptured to mind.   
  "What a stunning home," is her reply. That brings a smile to Solas' mouth.   
  "Perhaps I should show you the rest of it." To that, she agrees and follows him to the northern doorway. Inside, they walk through a small hallway with three doors; two on the left, one on the right. At the very end is an archway that leads into a large living area.   
  There a many bookcases, each full to the brim and some even more so. Yet there is a polite organization to it all. The white leather couches are covered in red, green and gold throw pillows each and are placed so that the space is still open and inviting. There are large windows open that show the view of the rolling hills and forests a ways off.   
  "The northern wing is for studying, relaxing and entertaining. The southern wing is the servants quarters where they live and work, though they are more than welcome to roam the rest of the house. The east wing is for much the same as this. Then the west wing is our living area where you will have your own rooms to do with as you will. Though I must add that-"   
  "We will not be sharing a room?" Enasal interrupts and Solas looks at her for a moment.   
  "I did not want to be presumptuous. Sharing a bed is an intimate thing."  
  "We did last night."  
  "Ah," Solas replies and looks away from Enasal. "That was because they expected... they had expectations of us... that I did not wish to fulfill."   
  "You mean consummation of our marriage?"   
  "Yes. That. We did not know each other, we still don't. I do not wish to force you into this. I will honor what space you wish, if so we can lead pleasant lives along side each other." It strikes Enasal that he has been so kind to her, never once demanding anything. It was what she had been dreading about this. But Solas stands besides her, offering her a life of her own with her own freedom.  
  "Thank you," she says with a genuine smile and fights the urge to hug him. Solas smiles back.  
  "Valgera, the head house maid, is waiting for you just down that hallway. She will take you to your room to settle in. I will see you at dinner."  
  "Oh? Wonderful, thank you again." And with that, she bows out of habit and turns to the hallway he pointed out. She does not see the way he looks at her as she leaves. A joyfulness mixed with melancholy  for the pleasing distance Enasal feels towards Solas is a mere hair breadth to what he feels between them.  
  And oh how he longs to close that distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So set up done, yay for that!   
> Next chapter starts with a time skip where the plot picks up :D And there is a growth in the relationship but nothing romantic. Sort of.   
> I don't believe that this will have many chapters but hopefully it will have plenty of content to get the story across. I'm actually getting pretty excited about it.   
> Sorry for the mistakes btw! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I lost motivation to write anything. For anything.  
> It got sucked up by school work.  
> But I started reading more Solas fanfics and felt inclined to carry this on. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

  A decade passes. The seasons change and magic flows and bonds have shifted.   
  Enasal and Solas have formed a friendship, each with their own space but more often than not, they seek each other's company. Solas has shown her his land. The people under his care live quietly. Learning and helping all that surrounds them. It would remind Enasal of her former home but these people do not fall to the ground at the sight of their leader. They bow their heads just as Solas does. Even the guards are not so cold as Mythal's or as sharp as June's. But their strength is never questioned.   
  When he is not in council meetings and such, Solas helps Enasal with her magic. Her lightening is unstable but the control she has over ice and healing is close to his own. He has begun to teach her how to grow saplings for she is too kind to learn destruction. In return, Enasal teaches Solas how to craft. He learns for academic interest, he says.   
  Peace has stayed beside Enasal, learning and growing as she has. Wisdom visits often but it is more inclined to speak with Solas. But besides her husband, Enasal spends some of her time with Era'len; a dancer gifted with fare hair and golden eyes. She is a beauty to behold.   
  "You must come, this new moon," Era'len states, plating a daisy chain into her golden locks. "It will undoubtedly be a spectacle to behold." The two women sit in the garden, the Spring breeze cooling the heat of the sun. The golden light shimmers around them as Enasal tends to the plant in front of her. There is dirt under her nails and Era'len scoffs.   
  "I do not know," Enasal replies as she pulls out another weed. Solas tried once to persuade her to leave such work to the gardener. Enasal and Hanin have become fast friends whilst gardening. "Solas has said nothing of it and I, myself, have heard no word of it." They speak of the upcoming dinner, more like a party, in celebration of another successful hunt between Andruil and Elgar'nan. It is to be held in Arlathan which makes it all the more grand.   
  "Ah, of course. That husband of yours." Enasal forces herself not to roll her eyes; they have gone over this several times. "Have you bedded him yet?"   
  "Era'len!" There is a sudden blush on her cheeks. "That is inappropriate."   
  "No, my dear," Era'len says with a sigh as she slips off the marble bench to kneel beside Enasal. Her white, flowing gown fluttering from her bare shoulders. "What is inappropriate is you not taking advantage of such a handsome spouse. You have seen the man, haven't you?"   
  "Of course, we have lived together for a decade." Era'len scoffs again.   
  "No you silly goose. Have you  _seen_ him... _naked?_ " her words are said like a naughty whisper. Enasal's shocked expression sends her friend into a fit of giggles.   
  "Why you! That is- you can't-"   
  "I'm only teasing, dear friend. But come, have you at least thought about it?" Enasal doesn't need to speak for Era'len to know. "Oh? Just of him naked or... more?"   
  "What does more entail?" She knows better than to play along, but Enasal finds herself unable to stop. Out of the corner of her eye, Enasal sees Era'len smiling at her wickedly. A second later, the latter leans in closer with an arm around Enasal's shoulders.   
  "More would be kissing him. Just playfully at first; teasingly. Touching him gently, nothing lewd, shoulders and hands and face."   
  "That is-"   
  "Just the beginning," Era'len says before carrying on. "Then, the playful kisses turn into heated ones, panting for breath as your hearts race. Hands start to grab and pull as you push yourselves closer. Clothes suddenly have no place in being there and you find yourselves naked, pressed against one another. Warm, smooth skin against your own; letting your hands wander and explore. He takes hold of your-"   
  "What are you ladies doing?" A voice asks from the northern doorway and it sends Enasal falling backwards. Era'len turns to Solas with a polite smile.   
  "I am just teaching our dear Enasal, is all." She says as Solas walks towards them. Era'len rises to her feet gracefully while Enasal still remains sprawled on the ground.   
  "I do not think I want to know what is was you were teaching my wife, lethallan." Solas responds as he extends a hand to Enasal. She takes it with a quiet 'thank you'. Era'len decides not to comment on the blush still on Enasal's face.   
  "Hmm," she pouts playfully. "I'm sure our darling Enasal here could tell you. Anyways, I must be off, I must practice for the feast at Arlathan this new moon. I do hope to see you both there." Era'len glides towards the doorway, flashing a bright smile over her shoulder before she steps out of sight. Enasal waves at her friend's retreating figure before turning to Solas. There is a crease between his brows and a slight pout of his own on Solas' mouth.   
  "Lethallin? What is it?"   
  "Era'len told you of the feast?" Enasal nods. "It is just," Solas begins with a sigh. "I had hoped to tell you of it myself. But it appears that I was beaten to it."   
  "Oh," Enasal responds. It takes her a moment, as her husband stands there, not looking angry or upset but annoyed, for Enasal to realize the Solas is sulking. The thought, at first, brings a small grin to her mouth. Then a soft chuckle that turns into a childish giggle.   
  "Might I ask as to what is so funny?" There is no malice to his words but Solas is still pouting.   
  "Ir abelas. I just did not expect the great Solas to be one to sulk."   
  "I'm not sulking," he says which only makes Enasal laugh. The sound of it brightens Solas' mood instantly. Solas stares at her, for a moment, as she composes herself and the sun casts a shimmering glow over her skin. He is quick to school his expressions before she notices. "But speaking of the feast," he says after another moment. "I was hoping that you'd accompany me. As my wife." At first, Enasal wishes to point out that she has no one else to go with and this it is obvious that as his wife, she would accompany Solas. But there is something hidden behind his polite mask. After a decade of living together, Enasal has become adept at reading minute details of her husband. A skill, she believes, he has not yet noticed. For now, she cannot place the expression he is trying to hide; therefore, she smiles at him.   
  "I would love to accompany you," the younger elf replies. "Thank you for asking me." And just like that, the hidden expression, perhaps tension, is gone.   
  "I am glad to hear that," Solas says, his energy feeling relaxed. "I shall leave you to your seedlings." Believing that the conversation has ended, Enasal turns towards the garden. It comes as a surprise when Solas voices a departing comment. "Perhaps at dinner you can tell me what Era'len was teaching you." He has turned back to the house. But he does not miss the sudden blush on her cheeks as she misses his playful smirk.   
  She does not tell him at dinner, which is fine. He heard everything anyway. 

  The day of the feast is full of a buzzing energy. Elvhen from every stretch of land prepare to depart for Arlathan; the crossroads are in such heavy use that some elves have constructed new paths to the Eluvians leading to the great city.   
  Enasal has not seen Era'len since her last visit and is excited to see her friend perform. She has spent her morning with Peace, going over what she needs to prepare for the evening. She has not seen Solas all day.   
  "I believe that this dress will do nicely, do you not agree?" In her hands is a golden gown. The shimmering fabric hangs from two large clasps in the shape the sun, made from golden metal and crystal gems for detail. The fabric of the dress is, in fact, silver and is more like a fine net for the golden embroidery to be held. Swirls of different tones of gold make for mesmerizing patterns along the gown. Swirls and coils, birds and halla, all masterfully sewn into a breathless piece of art.  
  It had been hanging up in the closet already when she had first arrived. She had questioned her husband about the many luxurious gowns and he had smiled and said that they were all gifts. At first she had been put off by them; never wanting to wear clothes so astounding lest she damage them. But Solas had given her practical clothes as well which left the gowns for ceremonies. Thankfully.   
  Peace hums pleasingly, drifting around the skirt. The green glow shimmers against the fabric which makes Peace even more pleased. A frown suddenly appears on Enasal's lips.   
  "Perhaps it is too much," she says.   
  "It is perfect and don't you dare think about choosing something else." Enasal turns to see Hanin leaning against the door frame of the walk in wardrobe. The gardener is a shapely woman with ruby hair and earthy eyes; just a shade darker than her skin. There are golden vines embedded in Hanin's skin that shimmer in the candle light along both her arms.   
  "Do you not think it too... ostentatious? I know that it is an important feast..." Her words trail off as Enasal begins to doubt. Hanin's hands on her shoulders halt the troubling thoughts instantly.   
  "Now you listen to me, you silly girl," Hanin orders with a motherly tone. "You will stun them with not only your beauty but also your charm, caring nature. You haven nothing to doubt. And your husband will be by your side."   
  "I am not so sure-"   
  "My dear," Hanin places a finger under Enasal's chin and tilts her head up. "Smile. People do so love it when you smile."   
  "Thank you, Hanin."   
  "Of course. Now dress quickly, Valgera is waiting to style your hair." Hanin laughs at Enasal's quiet huff. 

  Solas stands in the courtyard, donning his formal attire of a grey tunic with silver embroidery in a tasteful design. His black legging are a stark difference against the pale skin of his feet. He turns at the sound of voices before freezing. Enasal approaches; fluttering and shimmering like a dream. If he had words, they would never amount to how he views her. She is too busy laughing with Hanin to notice Solas' awed silence.   
  "your wife cleans up well, does she not?" Hanin goads, not bothering to hide her knowing smirk to Solas.   
  "She most certainly does," he replies after a moment. Whether it is a blush or rouge on her cheeks, Solas is unsure.   
  "Thank you," Enasal responds with a shy smile. A very persistent part of Solas desires to kiss it away. Hungrily.   
  "Shall we?" He gestures to the active Eluvian, glowing loudly before the setting sun. Enasal steps forward and takes Solas' offered hand. It feels so delicate in his palm as he curls is fingers over hers. "Remember," he begins; leaning closer. "Stay by my side when possible. But by all means, enjoy this night."   
  "I will," Enasal says with a nod. He steps first; the Eluvian swallowing him before Enasal follows.

  They do not return till the early hours of the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we will be going to the feast in the next chapter! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took liberty with creative license in order to describe Arlathan. I literally have little to nothing to go on so please suspend disbelief!!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

  Never was there so much life than in Arlathan.   
  The crystal city buzzed with life as Elvhen and spirits alike flocked to the gathering hall. Shimmering spires with twisting trees reached to the stars as the large fountain in the middle of the city held the moon in its depths.   
  Enasal keeps her arm hooked with Solas' while her free hand holds a small flame to light their way as do many of the Elvhen. The hunt that is to be celebrated was a celebration in itself. After the War, Elgar'nan and Andruil joined each other in a month long hunt for their victory. Since then, almost a century later, the Elvhen have treated it as tradition and have celebrated at the end of the 'Month of the Hunt'.   
  "I am excited to see Era'len," Enasal says as Elvhen make way for the lord Solas and his wife. It makes her uncomfortable. "Do you know when she will be performing?"   
  "I believe it will be just after the feast," Solas answers. "When everyone is still seated and sated."   
  "And after that will be dancing?" Solas smiles at the excitement in his wife's voice.   
  "Yes, my dear. There will undoubtedly be dancing."   
  "Then I shall look forward to dancing with you." They smile fondly at each other before ascending the stairs to the hall. They are to be seated at the head table with Mythal and the others while the nobles will sit at the tables nearest them and the common folk at benches on the other side of the hall.   
  But for now, everyone stands in conversation with canapes and drinks already in hand in the Vestibule.   
  "Enasal," Solas says once he pulls her to the side. "I must see to something first. Will you be alright by yourself?" This throws her off for a moment. She had expected to stay by Solas' side the entire evening. Had been relying on it. But the look on her husband's face worries Enasal. Far too serious for a night of frivolity and celebration.   
  "Is everything alright?" She asks, taking his hands in her own. There is a soft smile ghosting his lips.   
  "Nothing you need worry about."   
  "If you're sure," he nods but she does not believe it. "Then see to your business. But you'd best come back before our dance."   
  "I wouldn't miss it for the world." When she thinks he is going to move away, Solas leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek. He lingers for several heartbeats with soft lips and warm breath. He stays close as he leans back, brushing the tip of his nose along her skin. Enasal shivers minutely; heart racing and cheeks going red. "Wait for me."   
  All she can do is nod.   
  He disappears into the crowd; leaving Enasal standing awkwardly. Her mind wanders anxiously. It is not like Solas to show such intimate affection, never has he done so much as hold her hand during the years of their marriage. Her cheeks are incredibly warm; especially where his lips lingered. A small part of her guesses that the kiss was due to being in public and that such a display between spouses would throw off any rumors against them. It does not make her feel better.   
  "My lady Enasal." She turns to see a Sentinel standing in front of her in golden armor. It takes her a moment to recognize him.   
  "Abelas!" She says, relieved to see a familiar face.   
  "I am honored that you remember my name."   
  "Of course, you've been present at many of the parties I, myself, have been to. Not to mention you always make time to say hello."   
  "I always take note of kindred spirits."   
  "How so?"   
  "You are as out of place as I but act as if you are not."   
  "Am I that obvious," she asks with a definite blush.   
  "As I said," Abelas assures with a slight smile. "Kindred spirits that burn similarly in colour." Enasal feels at ease with the sentinel's words.   
  "Thank you, Abelas. Truly." He bows before looking off in the distance; a troubling look in his eyes.   
  "Please excuse me, Lady Enasal." He says before stepping around her and disappearing much like her husband.   
  "Is it a natural occurrence for men to leave you so suddenly after a conversation?" Suddenly at her side stands June. He is dressed finely with a few added adornments. He smiles at her, amused by his own joke.   
  "Lord June!" She startles, bowing her head quickly.   
  "Lady Enasal," he responds, mimicking her movement in a far more graceful maneuver. "My goodness, you look breathtaking. How could anyone be tempted to leave you?"   
  "You flatter me."   
  "Yes. I see your husband is not by your side, how cruel. Come, Lady Sylaise is waiting for me and I am positive she would enjoy your company also." Before Enasal can make a sound, June has a hand at her elbow and guides her through to the hall. They take a moment for Enasal to take in the crystal hall with a ceiling that stretches to the heavens.   
  Many more Elvhen stand in clusters, murmuring behind fans and flutes of glittering drink. Sylaise stands at the head of the assemblage, gazing over the crowd with wonder in her eyes. The brighten at the sight of June.   
  "My dear," she says, gliding down the steps in her pale gown that hangs from her shoulders. "You found a young dove."   
  "I did indeed, my light." June says as he steps forward to take Sylaise's hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. "You remember our dear Enasal, do you not?"   
  "Of course," Sylaise says with a kind smile. "You are a vision, Enasal."   
  "A blurry one compared to you, my Lady." Enasal says which earns her a delicate giggle.   
  "June has told me of your modesty. And also your skill in craft and dreams." The last comment prickles at the back of Enasal's neck. Her skill as a dreamer, to control her dreams and even walk among others', was not a known fact.   
  "Oh look at that, my gem, she is startled," June says though there is not enough humor in his tone to lighten her panic. "Of course we know about that, little Enasal, that was part of the reason why you were chosen for our Solas." Sylaise's comment paled in comparison to that. It had Enasal's stomach twisting in on itself.   
  "Is that so?" She asks, feeling weaker than before.   
  "Oh yes, did he... did he not tell you?" She opens her mouth to answer that, no, Solas did not. But there is an uneasy presence behind her and Enasal turns in time to see Andruil striding towards them in her hunting gear. The huntress stares at Enasal as if she were a bug before turning to June and Sylaise.   
  "Must you wear that?" Sylaise sighs with her free and on her cheek. "There is still blood on it."   
  "This feast is, as it always has been, about our hunt. What I wear is far more appropriate than any flimsy dress." Though she does not look at Enasal, Andruil's words point sharply at her.   
  "I actually believe that it is to celebrate the end of your hunt," June says with an arched eyebrow. "Surely that is enough reason for you to at least change into something clean." Andruil huffs in response, muttering about finding Elgar'nan.   
  "You must also excuse me," Enasal says quickly and leaves before either can respond. She heads towards the windows; hoping for a door among them. Soon she realizes that the only other doors are for the servants and Enasal finds herself alone by a potted tree. A glass of wine is offered to her and Enasal accepts without thought and downs the glass in one go. Unused to alcohol, the effects begin working almost immediately.  
  For a moment, Enasal think about June and Sylaise's words. Her powers of dream walking and manipulation was not something she spoke of. Having the Evanuris knowing was unsettling. And the fact that it was why she was chosen for he husband was... upsetting. She knew her potential with magic and her standing in society were the reasons why she was chosen to married Solas. But they were unspoken facts. Having them told to herself made Enasal's chest tighten and her stomach turn. More than anything, she wanted to run back home.   
  Her troubles are interrupted at the sight of Solas amidst the crowd. He walks straight up to Sylaise and June. From her position, Enasal can only see Solas' expression. At first, he appears polite as he does when dignitaries arrive at their home. Then Sylaise says something and Solas' face changes. There is panic for merely a second before it is replaced by anger. Sylaise tries to calm him with a gentle hand but Solas is already turning his head to search the crowd.   
  When his eyes do land on Enasal, his shoulders drop slightly and the anger is replaced with worry. Without a word to either June or Sylaise, Solas shifts through the crowds to Enasal. For her part, Enasal waits until he is closer before smiling. He doesn't reach her. Instead, he stops are inclines his towards one of the servants doors. He turns and walks away without waiting to see if she'd follow. That is because he needn't wait. Enasal follow quickly, keeping a few steps behind him until he is holding the door open for her.   
  Once the door is closed, Solas takes Enasal's hand and pulls her along empty hallways until they come upon a small room. The windows stand against the far wall, pooling in moonlight over the small desk and twin couches.   
  Solas gestures for Enasal to sit while he paces between the two cream couches. Enasal indulges him for a moment before breaking the silence.   
  "Lethallin?" Solas jerks to a halt at the word, still fuming but controlled. "What has made you so angry?"   
  "It should not concern you."   
  "I am your wife," Enasal states gently. "It does concern me if it has made you angry."   
  "Yes, my _wife_." He says bitterly, almost to himself, and it makes Enasal recoil. He does not notice for his anger has darkened. "This night I had hoped would run smoothly. Alas I am not so fortunate. I came here to question the increase of foreign troops entering our lands and the number of attack on the boarder. Instead, all I got was servants running scared or saying that their masters would not appreciate such questions. Masters! Not employers or Lords or what have you, but masters. That is not the mindset of a servant; that is what a slave would say. And not only that, when I decided to return to you, I found out that you had run off upset after the mention of your gifts. I cannot leave your side for even a moment before someone tries at you. Thank goodness it was merely June and Sylaise. If Andruil had-"   
  "Solas." Enasal interrupts, standing in front of him and cupping his face in her hands. "I am alright, I promise. A little light headed from the wine but alright." Solas closes his eyes with a sigh and turns his head slightly. The right half of his mouth presses against the skin of her hand. His lips feel as soft as before. She barely notices when Solas reaches up to take hold of her wrist' not to pull her away but to simply hold her. He runs his thumbs in soft, quiet strokes along the inside of her wrists.   
  "I had wanted this night to be one you would enjoy."   
  "I was not upset by their words about my gifts and you could not foresee this possible slavery. Slavery has not been our way since the War."   
  "You are right," Solas says as he opens his eyes to look at her. "My darling wife." He pulls her closer, arms wrapping around her waist. It is intended as a hug but Enasal does not move her head nor hands. They stand there, so very close and so very aware of every movement. The wine quietens Enasal's thoughts that do not involve Solas. She wonders if it really would be problem to kiss him. They are married so no one would be offended or upset. It would be expected of them, wouldn't it?   
  "Enasal?" Solas whispers and she can feel the faint brush of his mouth against hers and it causes a shiver to run down her back. When had he leaned in so close?   
  Before she can even form a thought, Enasal asks, "why did you marry me, Solas?" Her question startles him and he pulls his face from her hands.   
  "What?"   
  "Why did you marry me?" She asks again, more determined than a few seconds ago.   
  "That-" he begins before sighing. "That is a fair question. And one that deserves a thorough answer. But after what I have learned tonight, I am too distracted to give you what you deserve." The thought of slavery has clearly shaken him and Enasal understands that, can see it in the darkness around his otherwise bright eyes. "Will you be satisfied in knowing that I chose you of my own volition; that none other had any sway over my choosing of you?" Enasal nods with a faint smile because it is enough. For now. "Thank you, my dear Enasal."   
  He leans in once more and her heart jumps. Instead of her mouth, however, Solas kisses just to the right of her mouth. Not quite her cheek but it still has Enasal's heart and mind racing. And as Solas pulls back, Enasal decides to be brave.   
  She barely has to turn in order to press her lips to his. Instantly, Solas stiffens so Enasal melts herself against his, arms draping around his neck. As a sign of encouragement, she hums blissfully. The hum results in the desired effect as Solas tilts his head to reciprocate the kiss. Everywhere he touches feels warm and Enasal feels her mind fading, allowing her body the movement of its own mind.   
  At first it's teasing, testing, gentle enough to move away from. But between one kiss and another, the mood changes. Solas kisses deeper while his hands press her closer. Enasal's arms no longer drape but drag, pulling him down to her as she is pulled to him. A quiet moan escapes her and it has Solas grasping at the nape of her neck. Solas pries her mouth open with his own and runs his tongue along her top lip before treating her bottom lip to the same slow caress. He surges forward, fully intending twist his tongue with hers when the dinner bell rings. Large and intruding, it startles them apart.   
  "What the-?" Enasal gasps, unsteady on her feet and feeling flushed. Solas is beside her, steadying her with a gentle hand at her back.   
  "The dinner bell, we'd best-" Enasal nods, too flustered to think. She allows herself to be pulled down hallways yet again and out into the loud ballroom. The quiet moments of before suddenly shattered and forgotten.   
  Thankfully, Solas remains by her side throughout the evening. None but Mythal of the Evanuris approach the pair. He stays even when Enasal goes to congratulate Era'len on the sublime performance. He stays with her through every dance and then after.  
  And when it is time to leave, he never ceases his hold of her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... that happened.   
> And the kiss was not a part of my plan so now I have to work the consequences in.   
> Should be fun! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	5. Five.

 Teaser for the next chapter! Just letting you guys know that I'm still here and still working on this :D 

 

 

The pale grass shimmers like a glittering sea as the bronzed wind blows. Enasal stands amidst the grass, her dark hair let lose and wild around her neck and cheeks. The pale, light dress wraps around her form and swirls against her calves. The dream realm shifts in colour around her with small bursts of light indicating other Elvhen dreams.   
  At a younger age, Enasal often found herself meddling with dreams; adding an array of animals, offsetting colours and sounds or appearing in the dreams herself. But with time, she has learned restraint. With practice she has learned skill. No more animals appear unwanted and nightmares are made calm. It is a gift Enasal enjoys for the peace she is able to find in the dream realm that she cannot find outside of it.   
  But for now, she stands a ways off from one dream in particular. The burst of light swirls into a misty cloud as she focuses on it, watching the grey shift to blues and golds. Words are muddled like water but there is a ringing to it; someone succumbed to uthenera. Her father. For her, it is too painful to approach, but for now, she is happy standing and watching the last remaining breath of life of her father.   
  So enthralled by the sight is Enasal that she does not hear the elf approaching from behind her.   
  "Is it wise to dwell on one already lost to uthenera?" Solas comes to stand beside her; dressed modestly and with his hands behind his back. He is uneasy.   
  "He is not lost," Enasal replies quietly. "I believe he will awake in time." To this, Solas says nothing. But she can feel his question lingering between them. "Is something on your mind, Lethallin"   
  "Many things," he says. "But I have just had a report from one of my agents."   
  "It still confuses me why you spy on the other Evanuris. They were your comrades in the War, once."   
  "Only because they pay me the same courtesy. And because they are no longer the comrades I remember. They are obsessed with power; reigning over their people like gods-."   
  "What did this report say?" She interrupts for she knows it unsettles him to talk about his former comrades.   
  "My agent found evidence to solidify the claims of there being slavery. And that there are small occult groups forming in worship to us Evanuris. It is disturbing."   
  Enasal turns and wraps her arms around Solas' shoulders, resting her head against his shoulder. For a moment he is still against her but, with a heavy sigh, he relaxes in her hold.   
  "What is it that troubles you most about this?" She asks with her eyes still fixed on her father's dream but her mind elsewhere.   
  "I am afraid that this will become far worse before it gets better." 


End file.
